


A hunter's journey

by Rinaling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Enderdragon Dream, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Badboyhalo, Wither Sapnap, might add more tags and characters later idk i don't have a plan lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaling/pseuds/Rinaling
Summary: “They all watched with bated breath as the arrow soared closer and closer to the man, landing itself in his shoulder with a sickening crunch.”2 creatures of legendary power, hidden in a forest, undiscovered by all1 lost Hybrid, unaware of it’s past, hoping for a better future1 human hunter, who bit off more than they could chew4 of them brought together, none wanting to die, forced to suffer through the game, unable to control the dice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so idk if this is stealing from myself but as I can no longer access my other ao3, where I originally posted this story, I'm posting it to my new one. The first four chapters are being transferred and I'm working on five right now. Any other story posted on this acc https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyrbfyty/pseuds/Dhyrbfyty, will stay there, and you can still read it. Apologies for any confusion this may cause

Badboyhalo had seen the forest dwellers. Had been the only one to do so. To live and tell the tale. Not that he did, of course. Even if they didn’t fully trust him, they thought he would keep them a secret, which was good enough for him. He’d stumbled upon them by accident, really, a twist of fate that led him to where he was now, yet again making his way towards their meeting place.

As he approached the spot, the pair became more and more visible. Two men chatting side by side, on one side of a line drawn in the dirt. They quieted when Bad sat on the other side of the line.

Bad studied their appearances again, as he did every time they met. Neither seemed to mind, so he kept doing it.

The first one, Sapnap, as he called himself, was a Wither hybrid. Hated amongst everyone, save for Bad. Hybrids were typically looked down upon, especially hostile mob hybrids, but anything other than an Overworld hybrid was unheard of, being used as children’s stories to scare the little ones to sleep.

Sapnap was barely an inch shorter than Bad, built heavier. He was much more vocal than his partner, having spoken to Bad during every interaction. As a Wither hybrid, his touch could be poisonous, slowly killing whoever got too close from the inside out. A fact Bad had learned from the man himself. His hair was jet black, and as was his eyes, his skin a honey color, an ever-present white bandana wrapped around his head. He could’ve passed for human if it wasn’t for the way his eyes seemed to glow, or the way smoke curled off his skin into little puffs, occasionally making shapes if he tried. He was a lot friendlier in Bad’s opinion, much more trusting of him, even if it wasn’t fully.

His partner, who went by Dream, as Sapnap had told him, was an Enderdragon hybrid. He was exceptionally taller than both Bad and Sapnap, to the point where Bad had seen him playfully poke fun at Sapnap’s height when they thought Bad wasn’t looking. He had dirty blonde hair, specs of lime flitting throughout it, creating a pattern that swam everytime he moved his head. A pair of black horns jutted out of his head, as well as a black tail, fitted with gray spikes, ending in a point. A pair of black and gray wings jutted out from his back, purple visible in them when tilted towards the sun. Parts of his body were covered in black, similar to that of a scale. But the oddest bit was the mask. He had never taken it off in front of Bad, Sapnap telling him that not even he had seen much of the face. He didn’t know if he believed that, considering how close the two seemed. Dream had never spoken a word to Bad, being much more cautious. He typically sat in the background when they all met, watching Bad and Sapnap talk behind his unreadable mask.

Bad himself was a hybrid too, probably the only reason why Sapnap and Dream even interacted with him in the first place. He didn’t know what he was, though. His mother had died when he was born and his father was out of the question. He had been taken in by the Village chief and his diamond golem son, a rare sight to see. The villagers had accepted him instantly, despite his standing, crowning him the best healer in the village when he was forced to use the naturally brought skill on a wounded farmer. Many people had speculated his hybrid part, answers ranging from a skeleton to an endermen and even to him being a demon from Hell. Bad didn’t know, all he was aware of was that his tiny black horns, black skin, and heart shaped tail made him different. Much like Skeppy’s, the village chief’s son and his best friend’s, diamond studded skin, enhanced senses and strength, and the ability to seemingly go into what Skeppy dubbed “creative mode.”

Bad pulled something out of his jacket, a bag containing the goods he had baked before coming here. Sapnap always enjoyed eating whatever he made, and told Bad that Dream did too, although Bad didn’t know if he could believe him.

After many of their talks Bad learned that Sapnap liked dark chocolate muffins the best, and always gained a twinkle in his dark eyes when Bad brought them. He didn’t know what Dream liked the most, but Sapnap had said he liked sweet and spicy things, so Bad had been experimenting with many different flavors, this time bringing with him a homemade ginger muffin.

He placed it on the line, not reaching over, nor getting too close to Sapnap. It had become their normal at this point. Bring whatever he wanted to gift the other, never reach over the line. The unspoken rule. Today was different though. Sapnap had brought something for him.

It was small, wrapped in leaves, and placed on the line. Bad quirked an eyebrow at Sapnap, wondering if this was a trick.

“Take it.” Sapnap’s gravelly voice spoke out, the first words of their interaction.

Bad grabbed it carefully, slowly unwrapping the leaves to reveal a small contraption. It was a-

“Compass. It can track my location, from anywhere, in any dimension.” Sapnap explained. “It can’t track Dream though,” He turned towards Dream with a pout and Bad could almost imagine the masked man rolling his eyes.

Bad was shocked. A compass the lead directly to where you were. Disastrous if placed into the wrong hands.

“I-I can’t accept this Sapnap! It-It’s so precious and if it i broke or lost it-“ Bad stammered out.

“You can’t lose it. No matter how far it went it would always re-appear back in your pocket. And it’s unbreakable.” Sapnap cut him off, easing his worries slightly.

Bad nodded carefully, tucking the possession safely away into his coat pocket.

Bad opened his mouth to speak more before a huff was sounded, making both heads turn to Dream. Dream stared at Sapnap, very pointedly stabbing the tree beside him with his tail. To Bad’s surprise, Sapnap laughed, standing up and brushing off his jeans.

“Sorry to cut the meeting short, Halo,” Sapnap said, referring to Bad by his last name, “But Dreamie here had something he wanted to show me today.”

Dream let out an annoyed huff again, tugging on Sapnap’s sleeve.

“Okay, Okay, I get it. Bye Bad” Sapnap said one last time with a wave.

And just like that, they were gone.


	2. A talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay damn redoing this all is a pain

Sapnap shut his eyes, waiting for the compressed air around him to let up, showing that they had arrived at their destination.

The air around him cooled, the insides of his eyelids lighting up. He felt Dream let go of his arm, and he slowly cracked his eyes open, blinking as he readjusted to his surroundings. 19 years of literally moving through space itself and he still couldn’t get used to it.

Dream paced in front of him, and he knew there was a worried look underneath the mask. Sapnap eyes followed his tail as it swung back and forth irritability.

“You know they saw us, Sapnap. We weren’t quick enough. We’re screwed.” Dream said, his voice tight.

Sapnap picked at his nail, forcing his voice to sound indifferent, “We’ll be fine. I doubt they saw us.”

Dream stopped it front of Sapnap. “Why’d you give Bad your compass then?”

Sapnap paused, looking up at Dream. “It was a gift. Nothing more.”

“Like Hell it was!” Dream said angrily. “You don’t just give some random hybrid a compass the tracks your constant location without knowing you’re gonna be moving! You’re scared!”

Sapnap bit his lip, looking down. “Yeah, okay. Yeah I am scared. Alright? I’m scared that we’re gonna lose the first person we’ve had to talk to besides each other in _so long._ Not since-“

“Don’t.” Dream cuts him off. He sighs, stepping back a little and ruffling his wings. “Sorry. I got carried away. You’re right, maybe they didn’t see us.”

Sapnap can tell he’s only being optimistic for his sake, but he appreciates it nonetheless. He watches as smoke curls off his arm, willing it into little replicas of Dream’s mask.

When he looks up he sees Dream staring at the smoke almost unmoving, save for his tail, swishing back and forth. Dream brings a hand up to his mask, almost unconsciously, brushing his hand over the surface. He brought his arm down abruptly, turning on his heel.

“We should be prepared anyways. Just in case.” He starts rummaging through a chest.

Sapnap looked around the place they had called home for years. Built by themselves, it was a modest home, made of oak with birch accents. Decorated by things they had found, whether it be discarded belongings from villagers or stolen from travelers. A rug covered most of the floor of their bedroom, another trophy of their crimes.

A huge fluffy blanket sat on Dream’s bed, a gift Sapnap had gotten him when he went undercover as human. Since Dream couldn’t regulate his own body temperature, it came in handy, especially during the harsh winters. His own bed was well made, rarely used, because Sapnap produced so much heat, they usually ended up sleeping together.

Sapnap moves and flops onto Dream’s bed dramatically, sighing. Dream looks up from where he was packing food into a bag, chuckling. Sapnap shuffled on the bed until he was facing Dream, watching as he stuffed essentials into the pack. He could tell from the posture of his body that Dream was tired, exhausted, even. Stressed over the fact that someone from Bad’s village may have seen them, and they’d be forced to leave. Dream was older than him, and felt like he always had to protect Sapnap, even though he didn’t. Sapnap knew Dream had made a promise to his mother before she died, promising to keep him safe. Sapnap didn’t remember much of her. Only soft dark hair and a gentle voice, cooing out a melody to a lullaby lost to time. Whenever he tried to bring up either of their parents Dream would ignore him, closing himself off and changing the subject. Sapnap learned not to ask.

He thought for a moment before coughing loudly, making Dream focus on him. He pats the side of the bed next to him, quirking an eyebrow up at Dream. When Dream sighs, placing the bag down and moving towards the bed, it betrays how tired he really is.

Dream sits against Sapnap’s chest, leaning into him and letting out a sigh. Sapnap brings a hand up to Dream’s mask, waiting for confirmation before carefully unclasping the mask and placing it on the nightstand. Emerald green eyes flecked with purple squint up at him, a scarred face creased with worry morphed into a small smile. Sapnap brushed dirty golden locks from Dream’s face, and the action was so caring, so full of brotherly love, that Dream slipped his eyes closed, fully relaxing against his friend.

Sapnap watched him with a slightly worried gaze. Usually Dream wasn’t this quick to give in, even when he was more tired than this. He supposed he couldn’t blame him though, it was getting closer to winter.

Winter was always a difficult season for them. They didn’t have a heater like the village houses, and rarely remembered to stock up on firewood before it was too late. Which meant that Sapnap acted as Dream’s personal heater underneath a mountain of blankets. He didn’t really mind, even when it got hot, but he did feel bad when he had to get up, to go to the bathroom or some other small task, and Dream would whine at the loss of heat. He really did quite poorly in the winter.

And the fact that winter was coming, with the possible threat of being found looming over their head, worried him more than a little. Dream let out an irritable noise, Sapnap’s worry disrupting his sleep, and Sapnap laughed softly, easing up a bit.

He dragged them down, Dream’s head still on his chest, and brought the blanket up, completely covering both of them. Dream’s wings slightly hung off the bed. Dream let out a happy sigh in his sleep, enjoying the warmth. Sapnap watched him fondly, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he was privileged enough to see Dream without his mask on, vulnerable.

His last thoughts before drifting off himself were of his best friend, and how content he was to spend his life with him, but also of the human that had seen them. Worry gnawed at his stomach, the feeling that something big was coming their way.

Something they wouldn’t be ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have the idea that Enderdragon Dream is cold-blooded and relies on the natural overwhelming warmth of Sapnap to stay warm :)


	3. A plan, and an arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiLL mE 
> 
> this takes place after ch 1, right as the meeting ended, it's just Bad's POV

Bad made his way back to the village, compass tucked safely away into his jacket and a feeling of dread on his shoulders.

He heard it before he saw it. Everyone’s voices lapping over each other in a chaotic form, no sense of order in sight. He made his way to the town square, his dread only growing as he noticed everyone was there. He shouldered through the crowd before reaching Skeppy, who for once didn’t look two seconds away from trolling someone.

“What’s going on?” He whispered to his best friend.

Skeppy grimaced, his mouth drawn in a tight line. “One of the guards caught something on his camera. It’s blurry, but easy to see,” Skeppy sighed, looking very torn between being upset or being annoyed. “Two hybrids. Not Overworld ones, are living in the woods.”

Bad’s stomach dropped. “And you’re sure they’re not?”

“It’s obvious one is an Enderdragon hybrid, and everyone thinks the other has to be a Wither.” Skeppy sighed, picking at a nail.

Similarly to Bad, Skeppy had no real issues with non-Overworld hybrids, thinking them just the same as everyone else.

Skeppy is silent for a moment, before sucking in a breath. “Dad’s hired a hunter to take them down. George Found.”

Bad gasped. Not only were hybrid hunters extremely expensive, George Found was the best in the game, the most elite of elite hunters. To hire one would cost a fortune.

“But how are they...” Bad turns and looks at his friend more studiously. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around his arm, standing out against tan skin, the way Skeppy’s face was pulled tight in pain. Bad decided he didn’t want to know.

“Can I see the pictures?” He asks Skeppy.

Skeppy gestures to where his father was stood. Bad gets it and walks off, leaving his friend to his thoughts. He feels bad.

The chief doesn’t notice him at first, as he’s speaking with a villager, but turns when Bad taps him, his face lighting up with admiration.

“Bad! My boy, how are you?” His deep voice booms out, and he pulls Bad into a tight hug, the top of Bad’s head brushing against his scraggly beard.

Bad laughs, hugging him back before pulling away. “I’m okay, Mr Iaspis. I was actually wondering if I could see the pictures the guard took?” He asks, rubbing a hand behind his head, getting straight to the point. If it really is them, he has no time to waste.

The chief’s face darkens slightly, something Bad would have missed had he not been looking. He nods, gesturing for a guard to come closer.

“Bad, you know Mega here, don’t you?” The chief places a hand on Mega’s shoulder.

Bad did in fact know him, he had come to Bad for potions a few times before, and he had learned Mega was mute.

Bad nods, and the chief asks Mega for the picture. Mega hands it to him before walking off, seeming uninterested.

The chief holds it out for Bad to see. Bad takes it, and his breath hitched, feeling sick to his stomach.

It’s them. He recognizes the white bandanna, the smiley mask, even if it’s a bit blurry. The two of them are staring at the camera, and he can tell Sapnap’s face is frozen with shock. Sapnap and Dream had been found.

“They’re a threat to the village, and I’ve called the best hunter I could find for them.” The chief says to him.

Bad nods distractedly, still staring at the photo. He needed to warn them.

The chief takes the photo back. “George Found will be here in two days. Then we’ll be safe.” He reassures Bad, patting his shoulder. The chief walks off, leaving Bad to his own devices.

Bad grips his jacket tightly. His tail swished back and forth with anxiety, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. He walks off quickly, heading towards his healer’s hut. It was his home, besides the room he had in Skeppy’s house.

He opens the door, locking it behind him. His friends, (could he call them that?), were in danger, and he had to warn them. The hunter would be here in two days.

He thought about using his compass, to track Sapnap down and warn him and Dream, but he was positive they already knew and had a plan. He paused, standing in the middle of his hut.

Being a hybrid hunter was a dangerous job. Many couldn’t take it, and those who did always came back with some sort of injury. If Bad could convince the hunter to take him too, he would have a better chance of keeping the two safe.

But the chief wouldn’t allow it. He always viewed Bad as a son, and would never allow him to walk into danger in such a way. After all, everyone except for Skeppy thought he was incapable of hurting anyone, believing he had dismal fighting skills. Which was a lie, he just didn’t _want_ to hurt anyone. He was a pacifist.

Bad would have to sneak away, in the dark, and somehow go with the hunter. He thinks he could do it. Probably. He’d feel bad for leaving Skeppy, but he could do it.

He moves with a new fire alight in his veins. These were his friends, he wouldn’t let anyone harm them.  
———  
The two days passed by in a blur. Bad had gone to their meeting place both days, but neither had been there. He supposed he expected it, it was too close to the village for them. He thinks Sapnap would have come, but Dream wouldn’t let him. He still left the muffins, and there was a smiley face written in the dirt when he went back.

The village was on edge, the chief especially. Bad hadn’t seen much of Skeppy, too busy brewing the potions he would need. He did feel a little guilty about ignoring his friend, but this was necessary. Bad didn’t know how long he’d be gone for. Better safe then sorry.

On day 3 of his preparations, the noises outside made him rise, too distracted to concentrate. Everyone was gathering at the entrance to the village, crowding around something. He made his way to the front like he had done a few days prior, immediately knowing what was going on.

A man the same height as Bad was stood at the gate, wearing a blue shirt with a red and white rectangle, a pair of white glasses perched on his head. Brown eyes met his white ones.

The hunter had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Found in Bad’s village what will he do
> 
> Mega makes a guest appearance


	4. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter i have to transfer thank gOD-

They were gathered in the town hall. Bad, George, Skeppy, and the chief. The hunter held the photo in his hand, face contorted into mild shock at the hybrids.

“So, these are the hybrids you need gone?” His voice was thick with a foreign accent, obviously not from around their parts.

The chief nodded, pulling out a bag of payment. “Half now, half when they’re gone.”

Bad fidgeted uncomfortably next to Skeppy. He always hated sitting through the formal meetings, and he was itching to go back to his potions. Plus, George was wary of him, being a hybrid no one exactly knew what of. It was uncomfortable to fall victim his piercing eyes. Next to him, Skeppy tensed as the pouch was placed into George’s hand, before turning and leaving the hall.

George looked confused, before opening the bag and quirking an eyebrow at the chief.

_Business is business_. His expression seemed to say.

George tucked the bag away. “I’ll make sure they’re taken care of. I’ll leave tonight.”

Bad flinched. Two nights. His friends were going to be hunted in two nights. It was too soon.

He quietly stepped away as the two discussed, walking into a run as he got further away. Bad had a thought to go after Skeppy, but ultimately decided he’d probably rather be alone.

He crashed through the door of his house, immediately looking for a satchel to pack things together. He had to warn Sapnap and Dream. Now. He wasn’t planning on it, knowing they would be okay, but it was too early. Even he doubted they knew what was coming their way.

He threw in a few healing pots, just to be safe, and the muffins from the day before. Bad glanced out his window. Sunset. Perfect. He could go and be back before dawn the next morning.

He slipped out his back door, holding a basket so that anyone that saw him would assume he was gathering.

As soon as he was out of sight he pulled out the compass, watching the needle spin before it pointed South. He started to walk.  
______  
His legs were aching when he finally saw the light. A small house in the distance, the needle pointed right at it. It was a nice home, modest, small, but large enough for Sapnap and Dream. He suspected they built it by hand.

He cautiously walked up to the door, hand hovering in front of it. He was nervous, to say the least. But the worry for their safety outweighed it. He softly rapped his knuckles against the birch door, shifting from foot to foot with anxiety. He sort of hoped Sapnap would answer instead of Dream. Dream scared him a little. What with his smiley mask and imposing height and-

“Bad?” A sleepy voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

In the doorway stood Sapnap, wearing a large white t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants, with who he assumed the be Dream clinging to his back. He couldn’t see his face.

“Hi Sapnap, I’m sorry for interrupting but I really need to talk.” Bad said, hoping his voice portrayed the severity of the situation.

Sapnap nodded, turning to Dream and whispering something in his ear before beckoning him away. He stepped further out the door, joining Bad and closing it behind him.

His face dropped into a serious expression, speaking before Bad could. “We’ve been seen.”

Bad nodded. “My village, they saw you. And hired a hunter. George Found.”

Sapnap’s face hardened even more, his expression becoming closed off. “How long.” It wasn’t a question.

“Tomorrow night.”

Bad watched as the smoke flew off Sapnap faster, in thicker puffs. His skin itself almost seeming to be on fire, the air around them hot.

And then it evaporated, Sapnap’s expression softening as he placed a hand on Bad’s shoulder. It’s the first time they’ve made physical contact. Bad thinks Sapnap’s skin is warmer than average.

“Thank you, Bad,” Sapnap says with a toothy smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Sapnap! You guys are my friends after all.”

Sapnap grinned, turning to go back inside. “Can’t leave Dream for too long, he’s a baby.”

Bad laughs. Sapnap pauses with the door open ajar. “He liked them, by the way. Dream. He liked your ginger muffins.” And then he disappears into the house.

Bad smiles.  
———  
The hunter doesn’t do much throughout the day. He stays in the inn, telling everyone he’s working.

Bad does much of the same, locking himself in his house to work on things. He needs to be prepared, with both weapons and healing items. Even though he trusted Sapnap and Dream, it was better to be prepared.

Night falls quicker than he expects, and Bad grabs the bag of stuff. This was it. He opened the door and stepped outside.

...Only to all but walk into Skeppy.

Bad backs up quickly, spluttering out an apology. Skeppy sighed, placing a hand on Bad’s arm. Bad looked up at him, surprised to see his face creased with worry. Skeppy was a lot of things, a troll, happy, sometimes sad, but Bad had *never* seen worry plastered across his face. Ever.

“Bad...I know what you’re doing. You’re going with the hunter, aren’t you?” Skeppy’s voice was quiet.

Bad’s eyes widened in surprise. “How did you-“

“I’m your best friend. You really didn’t expect me to think something was up when you holed yourself in your house? Or when you snuck away yesterday?”

Bad stood, eyes wide, mouth gaping like a fish. “I...”

“And you weren’t even gonna say bye to me” Skeppy said, something glinting in his eye.

At this, Bad stirs to life. Pulling Skeppy into a crushing hug, he says “I’m sorry Geppy! I was afraid the chief would catch me and-“

This time it’s Skeppy’s laugh that cuts him off. Bad pulls away, confused.

“Come on Bad, you actually thought I was upset? I’m more than happy to see you finally break the rules for once!” That glint in his eye was mischief, Bad realized.

_If only he knew._

Bad slapped him lightly on the arm. “Skeppy! I thought you were actually upset with me you muffin!”

Skeppy laughed again, the moon glinting light against the diamonds on his skin. “Anyways, you’re really leaving? Why? I get that it’s some hybrids but I don’t get why you have to go.”

Bad sighed, the bag on his shoulders feeling much heavier. “I want to go with the hunter, and make sure he’s safe.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.

Skeppy quirked a questioning eyebrow. “You don’t believe that stuff about Non-Overworld hybrids do you?”

“Of course not!” Bad was quick to respond, “But you don’t know what will happen when they’re cornered. We don’t know what they’re capable of when threatened.”

Skeppy nodded. His face contorted into a smile before he pulled Bad into another hug. “Be careful.”

“I always am.”

They pulled away, Skeppy turning to walk away before looking back. “See you, Badboyhalo.”

“See you, Skeppy.”

Bad turned to the inn as soon as Skeppy was gone, hoping that the hunter hadn’t left yet. He was in luck, George appearing in the doorway as he reached it, watching as Bad panted.

“Please let me come with you.” Bad asked, getting straight to the point.

George raised an eyebrow, his face a mask. “Why?” There was the accent again.

“I can help you. I’ve got potions and I’m a healer. And I’ve got decent fighting skills.” Bad told him. _Please, please, please-_

George studied him. “Sure,” he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s your grave.”

Bad’s heart soared. “Thank you!”

George shot him a small grin. “Of course. I’m George, by the way.” He said, holding out a hand.

Bad shook it. “Badboyhalo, but you can call me Bad.”

“Well then, Bad, let’s go.

We’ve got some hybrids to hunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't have much to say but Chapter 5 should be done soon :>


	5. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long to make and also it's not my best im sorry

George walked in front of his impromptu companion, lost in thought. He had never hunted for anything other than an Overworld hybrid, and he was a bit excited. Wary, of course, of both his prey and the hybrid behind him, but also giddy. 

He was untrustworthy of the hybrid behind him, despite being shown only kindness. Call it a premonition, but he had a gut feeling there was something Bad was keeping from him. George was an observant person, had to be in his profession, and had noticed things about Bad. The way he seemed skittish, eyes constantly flickering around them, always seeming to stay on a certain spot a second too long. The way his hand kept coming up and grasping at his coat pocket, as if he was protecting it. It was odd. George didn’t trust odd.

Even so, they walked on, stopping every now and then to look for clues. He had no idea how difficult this was going to be, and had to be on close alert for any signs of danger. Soon enough though, the sun set over the tree line, darkness edging it’s way into the sky. Winter meant shorter, and colder, days. Which wasn’t exactly good when he didn’t know what he was up against. 

“We need to gather firewood.” He said suddenly, stopping in a sheltered area. 

Bad nodded, immediately heading in a direction. George pulled off his pack, realizing that he only had one sleeping bag. Maybe Bad had brought his own. Speaking of, the hybrid walked back into view, holding enough wood to last them the night, and then some. That was fast. 

“This should be enough!” Bad said cheerfully, dropping down to start the fire. Pulling out a flint and steel, the fire roared to life. 

“I uh, only have one sleeping bag. Did you bring your own?” George asked, setting his down. 

“Oh, I actually forgot about that.” Bad said, a frown gracing his features for a second before turning back into a smile. “But it’s okay, I don’t really get cold, and I can sleep in a tree!” 

“If you’re sure…” George muttered hesitantly as Bad nodded. Sleep in a tree? How would he even get up there? “We should eat then.”

“I’ve got that covered,” Bad told him, pulling two covered loaves of bread out of his bag. He carefully unwrapped one and handed it to George, biting into his own. George’s mouth watered as he held the warm loaf (How did it stay warm?). It had been a long time since he had had fresh bread, opting for more appropriate travelling foods. One does get sick of dried fish and nuts after a while. 

George watched Bad survey a tree as he took the first blessed bite of his dinner. Through a mouthful of carbohydrates, he wondered how the hybrid would get up. Afterall, the hybrid didn’t seem to have wings, and the tree had no branches that weren’t 12 feet off the ground. He didn’t have to think for long, as he watched Bad scale the tree effortlessly, as if there were invisible handholds George couldn’t see. He waved at George, perched upon a branch. George nearly choked on his bread. 

“How did you-?” He asked incredulously.

Bad laughed. “It’s easy!”

George highly doubted that. There was no traction on the tree, no possible way a normal person could have just climbed it like nothing. 

“I can take first watch, if you want.” Bad whispered quietly after a moment of silence.

George yawned. As much as he distrusted the hybrid, he doubted that Bad would intentionally let him get hurt, and he _was_ tired. 

“Okay. Wake me up.”

As the moon crawled into the sky, illuminating the inky black sky, George settled into his sleeping bag, senses on high alert even as he drifted off to sleep.

When George woke up, he could tell a long time had passed. The moon was nearly over the tree line again, the softest bit of day peeking through the dark. Bad was out of the tree, sitting in front of the dying fire. In his hand he held what George thought was a compass, looking forlorn. George sat up and Bad started, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t think you’d be up yet.” He whispered. 

George moved and sat next to him. It was a compass he held, in perfect condition, the red dial pointing west. “You didn’t wake me.” 

“You seemed peaceful. I didn’t want to ruin it.” His voice was quiet, as if he was afraid of the hunter. 

“What’s the compass for? Does it point to anything?” George asked, changing the subject. 

Bad bit his lip, gripping the compass tightly. “It’s...a family heirloom. The only thing I’ve got from my parents. And no, it doesn’t point to anything. It’s broken.” He tucked the compass into his jacket.

George mulled over his words. “If you don’t mind, what happened to your parents?” He may as well get to know his companion better.

“I don’t really know, honestly. My mom died when I was born, and I don’t know who my dad was. Skeppy, the village chief’s son, found me in the woods one day, when I was around 9, and here we are.” Bad told him, looking a lot less upset than George thought he would. “How about you?”

“My parents and I don’t speak anymore.” George said shortly. Bad looked taken aback by his tone. He paused for a moment, before continuing. “Sorry. When I first started my job, hybrid hunting and all, they weren’t pleased. Basically disowned me,” Bad gasped quietly, “So I left. We haven’t spoken in 6 years.”

“Oh, I’m sorry George.” Bad looked like he meant it.

George shrugged. “Happened a long time ago. It’s water under a very old bridge. Now c’mon, let’s pack up.”

The pair stood, George packing away his sleeping bag, Bad organizing his bag. They covered the smoldering fire with leaves, and started moving forwards. For once, George didn’t know how he was going to track his prey. There were no marks, not a single speck of dna, nothing, in the spot the picture was taken. And he had looked over that area at least five times. 

He wasn’t allowed to ponder for long though, as he heard a twig snap behind him. Bad stiffened next to him. George turned around slowly, hand on the hilt of the sword attached to his belt.

In front of George stood two figures. A white headband and a smiley face mask. Out of the corner of his eye, Bad gripped the pocketed compass tightly.

They had found the hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look they found the hybrids what's going to happen next


	6. Small Hiatus

Hi so some things have come up in my personal life so this is going on a small hiatus.

I'm not abandoning this story and I may post small one-shots, but any big writing projects are on hold for now

I hope you guys understand

Bye :>


	7. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this took way too long im sorry

Dream stared at the two people in front of him, stock still. He instinctively pushed Sapnap behind him with a wing, standing in front. One of his hands twitched to the axe at his waist, eyes trained on how the stranger did the same. He narrowed his eyes at the terrified looking Bad. Sapnap prodded him in the back, trying to look over him.

“Sapnap.” He whispered, quiet enough to evade the listening ears of those across from them. “It seems this is the hunter your friend warned you about.”

Sapnap immediately stopped his poking, sucking in a breath. He stuck his head above Dream’s shoulder. “Are you here to kill us?”

The hunter and Bad blinked, staring at Sapnap in surprise. “That’s the plan.” The hunter said, unsheathing his sword. Something Dream couldn’t name flashed in his eyes before it was replaced with a calculated stare.

Sapnap grinned. “Wicked!” 

Dream mentally facepalmed, realizing what his companion was doing.

“I-, wicked? I’m going to kill you!”

“Ohoho, it’s not that simple Georgie.”

The hunter blanched at the nickname.

“First,” Sapnap moved around Dream, bopping the shocked hunter on the nose. “You’ll have to catch us.” He let out a laugh as he sprinted past them into the tree line.

They stared at Dream, George (How _did_ Sapnap know his name?) with anger, Bad with horror. George pointed his sword at Dream, lips pulled into a sneer. Dream grinned under his mask. Tilting his head at a confused Bad, he evaded the slice of the blade, taking off after his companion.

He could hear George yelling behind him, crashing through the forest in a fit anger. Dream allowed himself a loud whoop, imitated by Sapnap from somewhere in front of him. As he ran, he began to think. While being chased for your head is never ideal, it had been a long while since anything of interest had truly happened to him, and he had to admit it was thrilling. Back when they were younger, before he could protect Sapnap as well as he could, they were pursued much more, never allowed to stay somewhere for more than a day. He wasn’t asking for a repeat of that, but simply for a simple chase every now and then, just for _something_ to happen every once in a while. It’s why Sapnap is so attached to Bad, he thinks. Dream would do so too, because he thinks the hybrid is alright, really, he’s very kind, but he can’t let himself go through it again. The last time he trusted someone it ended with a broken heart, and a mask with a hastily drawn smile to hide a memorable face.

A shout of his name from right in front of him took him from his thoughts, and he nearly crashed into Sapnap’s back.

“Why did you-” He started, stopping when he realized where they had run to.

Sapnap must have done it instinctively, too caught up in the thrill of the chase. Dream thinks he wouldn’t bring their pursuers to their favorite place on purpose. He hopes.   
But here they stood, necks craning up to stare at the cliff above them. It was flat at the top, and the pair had spent many nights laying on their backs, Dream teaching Sapnap constellations, the grass a blanket underneath them. 

Dream shook his head, moving to the treeline to the side of where they had burst out of. The trees cast long shadows, deep and dark enough to hide them both. He whisper-yelled to Sapnap, urging him to come closer. The other made to move towards him, freezing as the sound of snapping twigs grew closer. Sapnap stared at Dream with wide eyes, body turning towards the sound of the noise. Dream cursed, realizing Sapnap didn’t want to give him away. 

Their pursuers burst through the trees, George holding a crossbow. (Where the hell did he get that?). Dream clenched his fists, instantly remembering why he had been content with not being hunted in the first place. It was this, the heart clenching fear every time Sapnap got too close to danger, how close Dream came to breaking the promise he made all those years ago. His gaze briefly shifted to Bad, the hybrid watching with wide eyes. The sound of an arrow being loaded made him whip his head, eyes landing on George. The hunter was holding the crossbow at Sapnap, aimed directly at his heart. He looked nervous, hands shaking. He was hesitating. Weren’t hybrid hunters not supposed to do that? Not that Dream was complaining. His mind raced a mile a minute, furiously thinking of some plan to get Sapnap out of harm's way. 

From somewhere deep in the forest, a bird chirped. Dream’s eyes widened with horror as George jumped, hand letting go of the crossbow. 

They watched with bated breath as the arrow soared closer and closer, landing in Sapnap’s shoulder with a sickening crunch. Fearful black eyes moved from the hunter to the arrow embedded in him. With a cry of pain, Sapnap crumpled.

Silence. Not a ruffle of leaves. 

Dream grasped his head, mind screaming at him.

**HurtHurtHe’sHurtSavehimProtecthimYouPromisedYouLiedHe’sindangerYourfaultPROTECTHIMSAVEHIM**

Dream roared, bursting from the trees and sprinting to his friend’s side. He dropped to his knees, pulling Sapnap closer to him. Orange blood clashed against the grass, mocking him for his foolishness. He stood on shaky legs, holding his companion bridal style. Masked eyes met George’s. He snarled from behind the mask, satisfaction crawling through him as the hunter stepped back in fright. 

Sparing the two one last disgusted glance, he held Sapnap closer to him, purple particles swimming through the air before they disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey kinda sucks and is too short but thank u to my best friend who beta read this chapter for me


End file.
